GUI
Einleitung Die GUI ('''G'raphical U'ser '''I'nterface)'' ist in fast jeden Spiel anders und man muss sich teilweise erst an diese gewöhnen. Hier auf dieser Seite gehen wir auf die GUI ein und erklären jedes Menü usw. Zur Veranschaulichung wurden Screenshots genommen. Der Titelbildschirm Nach dem Intro-Video gelangt man zum Titelbildschirm, dieses ist wie folgt aufgebaut:thumb|200px|Startmenü (Nummeriert) 1. '''N. SPIEL: Hier kann man ein neues Spiel beginnen. 2. WEITER: Hier könnt ihr, wenn ihr schon einen Spielstand besitzt, weiterspielen. Diese Option steht nicht zur Verfügung, wenn man noch keinen Spielstand besitzt. 3. Nintendo WFC-Setup: Hier könnt ihr zu euren WFC-Einstellungen kommen. Weitere Infos über das WFC findet ihr hier:http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_Wi-Fi_Connection Das Spiel Interface thumb|257px|Das Spielinterface (Mit Nummerierung)Während des gesamten Spieles habt ihr dieses Interface, ihr könnt dieses über die Tasten A, B, Y, X, R, L sowie die Pfeiltasten steuern. Hier ist der Aufbau dieses Interfaces: 1 (Oben): Dort steht der Ortsname, an dem ihr euch gerade befindet. Hier: Farm Haus EG. 2 (Oben): Dies ist die Gesamtkarte, der Region. Es gibt in bestimmten Gebieten auch nur lokale Karten, diese sind dann Detailierter, als die Gesamtkarte. 3 (Oben): Dort steht das Jahr, in dem ihr euch gerade befindet. Hier: 1 Jahr. 4 (Oben): Dort ist ein Bild, welches euch die aktuelle Jahreszeit verrät. Hier: SOM für Sommer. 5 (Oben): Hier steht der aktuelle Tag, sowie der Wochentag, der Jahreszeit, in der ihr euch befindet. Hier: 26 Mo für Montag den 26. 6 (Oben): Hier steht die aktuelle Uhrzeit. AM steht für Vormittags/Nachts und PM für Nachmittags/Abends. Hier: AM 9:55 für 9:55 Vormittags. 7 (Oben): Hier steht das aktuelle Wetter. Hier: Sonnig. 8 (Oben): Das ist euer ungefähre Standort auf der Gesamtkarte. 9 (Unten): Das sind die RP & HP leisten, wenn ihr einen Debuff habt, wird dieser unterhalb der Leiste angezeigt. Hier sind die HP & RP komplett gefüllt. 10 (Unten): Das ist euer Charakter. 11 (Unten): Das ist die sogenannte Zielbox, diese ist Standartgemäss abgestellt, so dass man diese normalerweise nur auf den Feld hat. Hier ist sie durch Einstellungen permanent eingeschaltet. 12 (Unten): Das sind eure Runenfähigkeiten & euer aktuell ausgerüstete/s Werkzeug/Waffe. Die Buchstaben neben den Icons sind die Tasten, die diesen Fähigkeiten/Waffen/Werkzeugen zugewiesen sind, durch drücken der jeweiligen Taste, benutzt man diese. Hier: Feuerball (Taste X), Kraftangriff (Taste Y) & Breitschwert (Taste B). 13 (Unten): Das ist eure Schnellleiste, um Gegenstände, Werkzeuge bzw. Waffen und Runenfähigkeiten schnell wechseln zu können, ohne extra in das Startmenü zu müssen. Das Symbol "Datei:Short_menu_tools.png" ist eure Schnellleiste für Waffen & Werkzeuge. Das "Datei:Short_menu_rune.png" Symbol ist eure Schnellleiste für eure Runenfähigkeiten. Und das "Datei:Short_menu_item.png" Symbol ist die Schnellleiste für eure Gegenstände. Wie ihr die Schnellleiste benutzt, erfahrt ihr unter Steuerung. Das Startmenü Untermenüs Das Menüthumb|left|256px|Menüleiste (Beschriftet) ist nochmal in mehrere Untermenüs aufgeteilt, ihr könnt zwischen diesen, an der (rechts gezeigten) Menü-Leiste, hin und her wechseln. A''': Das ist das Untermenü "Ausrüstung und Gegenstände". Hier könnt ihr euer Inventar begutachten und euren Charakter mit Gegenständen ausrüsten. Im oberen Fenster erhaltet ihr auch allerhand an Informationen. Mehr über dieses Menü erfahrt ihr unten bei "Ausrüstungs- und Gegenstandsmenü". '''B: Im "Fähigkeiten Übersicht"s Menü könnt ihr sehen, welches Level, welche eurer Fähigkeiten, hat. Ihr seht auch noch mehr Infos, wenn ihr über die einzelnen Fähigkeiten geht, sowie, wann eure Fähigkeit wieder ein Level steigt. Mehr zu diesen Menü erfahrt ihr unten bei "Fähigkeiten Übersicht". C''': Hier sieht man Infos über das Monster, welches einen gerade begleitet. Mehr zu diesen Menü erfahrt ihr unten bei "Monsterbegleitung". '''D: Im Untermenü "Beliebtheit", könnt ihr sehen, wie gut ihr mit den Dorfbewohnern befreundet seid und ob welche für euch Gefühle haben. Zudem gibt es in diesen Untermenü noch ein Untermenü, wo ihr sehen könnt, wie gut ihr mit euren Monstern, sofern vorhanden, befreundet seid. Mehr zu diesen Menü erfahrt ihr unten bei "Beliebtheit". E''': Unbekannt. Mehr zu diesen Menü erfahrt ihr unten bei "Plot Objekte". '''F: Im Menü "Einstellungen" könnt ihr ein paar Dinge nach euren Bedürfnissen anpassen. Mehr zu diesen Menü erfahrt ihr unten bei "Einstellungen". G: Ist eingendlich kein Menü, sondern lediglich ein Button, um das Menü zu schließen. A: Ausrüstungs- und Gegenstandsmenü thumb|256px|Das Ausrüstungs- & Gegenstandsmenü (Nummeriert)Das Untermenü ist wie folgt aufgebaut: 1 (Oben): In diesen Abschnitt stehen die Werte, die der Charakter hat. Mehr dazu siehe Werte. 2 (Oben): Hier ist eine Info, dass der vom Cursor ausgewählte Gegenstand (Hier: Stange), zum Gegenstandstyp "Stab" gehört. Hier steht also immer der Gegenstandstyp. 3 (Oben): Hier stehen Infos über die Parameter von dem gewählten Gegenstand. 4 (Oben): Hier steht der Geldbetrag, des gewählten Gegenstandes, den man bekommt, sollte man dieses verkaufen. Der Wert ist immer von einen einzelnen Gegenstandes. 5 (Oben): Hier sieht man, wenn man einen Gegenstand ausgewählt hat, das Icon, den Namen und eine Beschreibung des jeweiligen Gegenstandes. 6 (Oben): Wenn ein Gegenstand, beim Anlegen, die Werte des Charakters beeinflussen würde, steht dort ein Icon mit dem Wert, der beeinflusst wird und ob dies Positiv oder Negativ beeinflusst wird, wird in Form eines Pfeiles dargestellt. Wenn der Pfeil nach unten zeigt, wird der Wert negativ beeinflusst, zeigt dieser nach oben, wird der Wert positiv beeinflusst. 7 (Oben): Hier sieht man das aktuelle Level (LV) und wann das nächste Level erreicht wird (in Form des Goldenen Balkens). Man sieht hier ebenfalls die HP & RP Leisten, sowie den aktuellen HP & RP Wert. 8 (Oben): Hier steht der Name, dem man sich am Anfang des Spieles ausgedacht bzw. gewählt hat. 9 (Oben): Hier steht der Geldbetrag, über den man aktuell verfügt. 10 (Unten): Die Hand ist der Curser, mit den man im Menü alles Steuert. Hier ist der Curser gerade auf einen Gegenstand namens "Stange", dieser wird deswegen oben angezeigt, da man mit den Curser über diesen Gegenstand ist. 11 (Unten): Das ist das Inventar, indem sich alles was man mitnehmen kann befindet. Mit der Scrollbar (Türkis markiert) kann man schnell hoch bzw. runterscrollen. Mehr dazu unter Steuerung. 12 (Unten): Hier sieht man, welche Gegenstände man gerade trägt (HALTEN), welches Werkzeug bzw. Waffe man angelegt hat (R.HAND). Ggf. hat man noch in der Zweithand ein Schild (L.HAND). Man sieht außerdem noch, was für Runenfähigkeiten angelegt sind und was für Zubehör man trägt. In diesen Untermenü kann man seine Gegenstände etc. ausrüsten/wechseln, mehr dazu unter Steuerung. B: Fähigkeiten Übersicht thumb|256px|Fähigkeiten Übersichtsmenü (Nummeriert)In diesen Menü habt ihr eine Übersicht über eure Fähigkeiten, das Untermenü ist wie folgt aufgebaut: 1: Hier seht ihr auf einen Blick all eure Fähigkeiten und welches Level sie haben. Die Goldenen Balken unter dem Fähigkeitsname ist der Fortschritt, bis zum nächsten Level. Wenn eine Fähigkeit noch nie genutzt wurde ist sie auf Level 1. 2: Das ist die Beschreibung, der jeweilig gewählten Fähigkeit. 3: Das ist der Cursor, mit dem man über einzelne Fähigkeiten gehen kann, um sich oben die Beschreibung anzeigen zu lassen. C: Monsterbegleitung thumb|256px|Das Monsterbegleitungsmenü (Nummeriert)Dieses Menü dient der reinen Information, über das Monster, welches dich gerade begleitet. Wenn kein Monster in Begleitung ist, steht hier nichts. Hier der Aufbau dieses Untermenüs: 1 (Oben): Hier steht der von euch gewählte Name des Monsters. 2 (Oben): Hier sieht man, wie viel HP unser Monster noch hat. 3 (Oben): Hier stehen Informationen über die Monsterart und das Freundes-Level. Jeder Smiley steht für 1 Freundespunkt. 4 (Oben): Hier steht ein Infotext über euer Monster. 5 (Unten): Hier sieht man, wie das Monster aussieht. D: Beliebtheit thumb|256px|Das Beliebtheitsmenü (Nummeriert)In diesen Menü sieht man, welches Dorfbewohner bzw. welches Monster einen mag. Dies wird in Freundes-Leveln angezeigt. Es gibt neben den Freundes-Leveln auch noch sogenannte Liebes-Level, diese gibt es nur bei gewissen Dorfbewohnern und nie bei Monstern. 1 (Unten): Hier kann man zwischen der Dorfbewohner- und der Monster-Beliebtheitsliste wechseln. 2 (Unten): Diese Buttons sind zum sortieren der Liste. Hier kann man die Liste automatisch, nach Freundes-Level oder nach Liebes-Level sortieren lassen. Dies gibt bei jeden Button einmal auf- und absteigend. 3 (Unten): Das hier ist die Liste. In der ersten Spalte steht der Name des Dorfbewohners bzw. Monsters, in der zweiten das Freundes-Level und in der dritten, sofern vorhanden, das Liebes-Level. Mit dem Scollbalken (Rechts unten), hier Türkis markiert, könnt ihr hoch- bzw. runterscrollen. E: Plot Objekte Hier fehlen Informationen... F: Einstellungen thumb|256px|Einstellungsmenü (Nummeriert)In diesen Untermenü kann man die Einstellungen anpassen. Die Strucktur des Untermenüs sieht so aus: 1 (Oben): Hier steht ein Hilfstext, der euch Infos zu der Einstellung gibt, auf der ihr euch gerade mit den Cursor befindet. 2 (Unten): Hier sind die verschiedenen Einstellungen. 3 (Unten): Hier sind 2 Buttons. Der "SPEICH."-Button speichert eure Einstellungen, sofern ihr was verstellt habt und der "ZURÜCKS"-Button setzt die Einstellungen auf Spielstandart zurück. Kategorie:GUI